Pony Vs Ninja XD
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Based on the summary of a story by mlplover333 called Magic Is Friendship. Sort of a idea vs idea thing but not actually a competition.
1. Prologue

Everything started out as a beautiful day in Equestria, where the birds were singing and butterflies were fluttering about in their glee. The sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight, but Twilight Sparkle was avid in her ways, cooped up in her castle reading her spell books.  
Spike entered her study, back slouched with boredom, and let out a groan to express his feelings. "Twilight…you've been reading that same book for weeks over! Can't we go outside and play or at least sit in the sun?"  
Twilight pondered the dragon's query for a moment, scratching the underside of her chin with a hoof. "You know what? You're right Spike, I should be reading outside rather than being holed up in the library. Let's go."  
The dragon groaned again, kicking up a thin layer of dust that had formed on the floor. "That isn't what I meant…" But grumbling he followed her to her favorite outdoor reading spot.

After some intense hours of pure unadulterated boredom Twilight finally stood with an exclamation of triumph.  
Spike jumped, frightened at the sudden escalation of excitement, not to mention the loud noise he obviously wasn't prepared for. "Wh-what is it Twilight? Is something crawling on you?"  
She glared at him. "Noooo. But I think I figured out how to do this spell. Finally! Okay, so I've been trying to think of ways to put my new Alicorn magic to use in ways other than for spreading the joys of magic throughout Equestria. But what if I was wrong to think that was something I should do?"  
Spike gave Twilight a glance of uncertainty. "Uh…I don't know?"  
"Good! Well…not good, let me tell you. I found this book only recently in our old/new study, and within it was contained the spell to open a portal into other dimensions!"  
Still confused, Spike narrowed his eyes. "So what?"  
"Sooo. That means I could be able to spread the magic of friendship throughout other dimensions as well as this one. And if the spell doesn't work then we'll finally know if we are truly the only dimension in the universe."  
Spike nods. "Okay…so…should I go get the others?" The others being the remaining of the Mane Six and Discord.  
Twilight shook her head. "No. I want to do a test run first before I show them, you know, to be sure I can actually open a portal successfully."  
Spike sighed. "Okay." And again he sat against the tree, waiting impatiently for Twilight to perform her ultimate stunt and fail for the day so they could have some fun.  
Bracing her legs, hooves ground deep in the dirt to keep her steady, she lowered her horn to the ground and it began to glow and unhealthy purple. Sweat beaded upon her brow from the effort she expelled, and soon she feinted, not waking for ten minutes.  
When her eyes re-opened Spike was standing over her with a dreadful look of fear on his face, around her were the others, looking down with the same look.  
Groaning she rubbed an eye with her hoof and sat upright. "Why did you bring them here Spike? I said not until I was successful…"  
"Well Twilight I figured they would be worried for you, just as I was."  
Twilight for once disregarded the little dragon's comment and looked with distain at the charred black mark her supposed failed attempt had put on the ground.  
"Are you okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asked softly, moving to her side. "You look a little beat up…"  
Twilight sighed. "I'm fine…I just wanted to open a portal for you guys…but I guess I failed."  
"Well that's okay Twi." Applejack reassured. "You're a powerful pony, I'm sure if you practice at it you'll…"  
Then suddenly, the ground began to rumble tremendously, cutting Applejack off in mid-sentence. Pinkie was bouncing all around, as the ground provided a formidable surface for her to do so and acquire maximum height.  
"Wee!" She exclaimed. "This is fun. Is this one of your spells Twilight?"  
Twilight shook her head. "No, I'm not sure what's going on." And with that the ground around the charred grass began to give way, slowly creating a larger and larger abyss that was soon to swallow Twilight and her friends if they didn't move quickly.  
"Oh my gosh! Stay back girls, I'm not sure how big this will get!"  
The Mane Six and Spike backed fearfully from the growing pit. Thankfully the growing stopped at just ten feet in diameter.  
Reluctantly, Twilight stood back up and crept to the abyss's edge, peering inside to see a swirling vortex of color, blues, blacks, reds, and whites dominated the flurry of color, while purple and green undertones highlighted the areas toward what seemed to be the bottom.  
"What the hay is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, very detached from the whole situation.  
Twilight smiled with glee. "It's the portal…it's the portal I was trying to open before you got here!" She started hopping around happily, singing: "I did it, I did it!" And then she stopped to peer down into the depths once more. "Oh wow…this is so amazing, wait until I write Celestia about thi-"  
A loud boom sounded from deep within the abyss and a flash of golden light resonated from the portal. Twilight was knocked back with a frightening force, as were the others, but Twilight was so close that she lost consciousness, and this time, she didn't wake up for days.


	2. Chapter One - The Newcomers

_What are these things?_

_I'm not certain, but my scanners indicate that they are of Equestrian decent…_

_Well DUH! They do look like a bunch of mutant talking HORSES ZANE!_

_C…can we calm down please? Twilight's really hurt and…_

_Twilight? Is that the name of the purple one here?_

_Y…yes sir…_

Twilight groaned. _Who are all these voices coming from? Fluttershy…who is that?_

Twilight felt a strange surface lay upon her side, it conformed to her shape as it stroked down to her flank._ Don't worry Twilight, I can fix you._

Twilight whimpered, struggling to open her eyes. "Who are you…?" She managed to whisper.

"My name is Zane Julien miss. But right now I need to fix you up, your hind leg is broken and one of your wings is dislocated."

Twilights eyes shot wide open. "WHAT!?" Upon sitting upright a wave of excruciating pain washed over Twilight, mostly in her midsection, and she cried out.

"Please miss, lay back down, I've only recently managed to fit your ribs in their proper place."

Twilight did not obey, rather she sat herself in a less painful position and found herself face to face with a very strange creature unlike she had ever seen.

This creature was very odd to her, but not unfamiliar. There were similar creatures to it in the alternate version of the current world, but this human was much, much different. His eyes were a sharp ice blue and his hair was white like snow, his skin was a light tan color and his clothes matched the rest of him.

Twilight was very puzzled by this new breed of human and stared in awe.

"Hey Zane I think she likes you!"

Twilight looked in the direction of this new voice and saw another strange looking human, clad all in red with very odd, brown and spiky hair.

"Hush Kai, jokes are not necessary for this type of scenario."

The white haired human extended his hand out to the purple pony. "I'm Zane, Miss Twilight. And these are my brothers you see with me."

Twilight didn't look back at the white man, rather she had her eyes fixed upon this new red clad creature, who seemed very uncomfortable with all the attention.

Kai rubbed his neck nervously. "Hello…Twilight. I'm Kai." He gestured to the three other humans in the room. "The one in black is Cole…the one in green is Lloyd, and the blue one is Jay."

Twilight looked back and forth from human to human, tilting her head in confusion at first, but then allowing a large grin to spread across her features.

"It worked! IT WORKED!"

She looked around at the other ponies in the room. "I opened a portal!" She turned back to the humans. "Where are you guys all from?"

"We come from Ninjago City ma'am." Said the one in blue, now known as Jay. "And since you brought us here, could you tell us where we are?"

Twilight blinked, as if just realizing that she hadn't done this yes.

"Oh! Why certainly. You're in the beautiful land of Equestria, where the magic of friendship reigns free." Twilight managed to get herself into a position that was comfortable enough for her to be able to graciously prostrate herself in the closest thing to a curtsy a pony could do. "This town you landed is is known as Ponyville, and I am the protector."

"Oh ho hooooo. Don't be modest my dear..." Discord mused in his strange, singsong voice, curling his long body around the humans and squishing them together. "She's the ruler of this fine establishment, my fellow gentlemen. Don't let her lie to you."

Cole, the one in black, started to grow stiff with fear. "Um...sorry to say this but I'm deathly afraid of dragons so...get off..."

Discord scoffed. "Well excuseeee me, sir. And I am not a dragon, I am a Draconequus. There is a huge difference."

Jay looked over at Cole. "And besides, I thought Rocky helped you get over your fear."

Cole shuddered. "Well...to be honest I didn't expect this..."

Kai held up his hands for silence, looking to Twilight. "So...you're a princess?"

Twilight's cheeks turned red. "Discord..." She whispered harshly. "Just because all of Equestria knows doesn't mean I want the whole universe to know..."

Discord shrugged. "I'm sorry, but wasn't it you who said that you wanted to spread the magic of friendship to places other than our own dimension?"

Twilight took a deep breath and nodded.

"And there you have it! I was merely giving your new followers some useful information."

Then it was Jay's turn to hold up his hands. "Woah woah woah, wait. Followers?"

Twilight raised her hooves. "No no! Not followers. Guests. It was certainly a breakthrough that I was able to bring you here, but you all need to go home eventually, and it is my duty as princess to see to it that the balance is restored."

Zane laughed. "Funny. You remind me a little of Sensei Wu."

Jay nodded. "Yeah...except for she's a girl...and young...and a purple flying magic horse..."

Kai restrained himself from laughing.

Just then Pinkie Pie bounced into the room with a dessert tray on her head. "I made celebratory CUPCAKES!"

All had their eyes draw at full attention to Pinkie now, who went around the room offering cupcakes, stopping finally at Cole, who was the only one to take one.

"Hey, these aren't that bad..." He stated, actually, they're pretty freaking great for little cakes, usually the smaller ones are dry."

Pinkie smiled at him. "Really? Oh that's great. You guys are human so I wasn't sure if we would have the same tastes. I made plenty if different flavors just in case there was something you wouldn't like but I guess that sweets transcends species." Then she giggled. Cole looked a little stunned, maybe even nervous, and he ran a calloused hand through his hair. "Yeah...I guess so." And he laughed a little.

Finally, Lloyd worked up the courage to speak. "Um...I know that this is a breakthrough and everything...but...can we go find my dad and the others?"

Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise. "Wait...there are others?"

Zane laughed. "She sounds like you Jay."

Jay glared at him a moment. "Hush Zane."

Lloyd looked to the rainbow pony. "Yes ma'am, my father I'm assuming, maybe Arbiteth, and my sister Alice as well."

Twilight nodded. "We can go at once." She tried to stand upright, having laid back down, but she cringed in pain and only managed a few feeble steps before falling. She muttered a curse that was quite tame to the ninja.

Kai walked over to her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, princess."

Twilight stood shakily again. "I'm not your princess, I'm your host, and of course I have to go. You can't search for them by yourselves, you don't know the place..."

Kai smiled. "Alright, but you can't walk on that broken leg." And he lifted Twilight in his arms, propping her against his chest so she wouldn't fall.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack gawked.

"How'd you learn to do that, sugar cube?"

Kai gave her a puzzled look.

"Twilight weighs a ton!" Rainbow said. "Even I can't carry her."

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the rainbow pony. "Gee...thanks..."

Kai shrugged. "I just...developed strength during training. No biggie really."

Rainbow Dash pouted, crossing her front legs in front of her as she hovered in the air.

"Alright," Twilight started. "Everybody ready to go?"

Rainbow sighed. "I am..."

Lloyd agreed, as did the other ninja. Only two ponies were needed for a ground and sky sweep, so off the characters were on the days' next adventure


	3. Chapter Two - The Others

Twilight shifted her weight in Kai's arms, starting to get uncomfortable. "Hey, can you let me down?"

"Are you sure? Your leg..."

"I'll be fine, just put me down please. I'm not royal enough for this."

Kai laughed. "Okay, whatever you say, princess."

Kai set her down and Twilight managed to stay upright.

"Thank you."

Jay walked up to the purple pony, tapping her lightly on her flank.

Twilight spun around in shock. Nearly kicking him. "Excuse me but that is inappropriate and I don't appreciate it!"

The other ninjas laughed as Jay's face turned bright red.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I..."

Twilight bowed her head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you aren't from here..."

Jay laughed. "Ha! Like the hands don't give it away. But seriously, how much more of this place do we have to search?"

Twilight scratched behind her ear with a forehoof. "I'm not sure, the portal could have been unstable and very well scattered your friends to many different parts of Equestria...the only place in Ponyville we haven't checked is the Everfree Forest..."

"Sounds tame enough..." Said Kai.

"Yeah, actually, it sounds kind of peaceful to me." Agreed Cole.

Rainbow Dash flew down. "No other humans spotted Twilight. Sorry."

Twilight smiled at her. "That's okay," Then turned to Cole. "We'll sir I'm sorry to say you're wrong about the forest. The only tame thing in there is Zecora...and at first she comes across as a little dangerous."

The rainbow pony interjected into the conversation. "Wait, we're going into the forest now?"

Twilight nodded. "It's the only place in Ponyville we haven't searched. There are bound to be some if their friends lost somewhere amongst the trees."

Zane exhaled with determination. "Well I'm up for anything. I don't have a problem going through the woods, no matter how dangerous. I want to find my family and I will damn sure do it."

Lloyd nudged Twilight lightly. "He's lost a lot, he's really serious about losing more." He whispered.

Twilight winked. "We'll find them." She replied out loud. "Let's get going."


	4. Chapter Three - The Everfree Forest

"Ugh, it's really hot..." Jay whined. "Wiping his brow with a blue sleeve, then striping away the long sleeved top of his ninja uniform.

Kai fanned himself. "Agreed, and not to mention dark. I can understand how this place would be dangerous for someone who was alone."

Cole chuckled. "You know it's bad when the element of fire is hot."

The other ninjas chuckled, except for Zane, who was looking up intently at the blinding canopy.

Rainbow Dash flew up next to him, tapping his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Zane help up his hand. "Hush." He whispered. "I hear something..."

Everyone paused, listening hard for what seemed like hours.

"I don't hear a darn thing..." The rainbow pony said impatiently.

"Wait!" The white ninja whispered with an elevated level of harshness, and suddenly rattling could be heard high above their heads in the interwoven branches. All eyes were on the tall greenery now.

"What is is? What is it?" Twilight asked, starting to get frightened. "It's too big to be a bird from our forests..."

A loud crawing sound emanated from the leaves, and a large black bird sprung forth from its hiding place.

Zane smiled. "Jules. It's only Jules." And in response to the bird call he let out a shrill whistle.

The black falcon swooped down to land on Zane's shoulder, lightly preening a tuft of hair close to his ear.

Zane laughed. "I know, this place is quite strange, my avian friend..."

The bird lifted off of his shoulder and flew forward, turning back in a few feet to make sure that he was following.

"He's found someone." Zane said to the others. "Or something he deems important. We must follow." And he started to take the birds' path.

Twilight started to run after them, but her leg gave out and she fell with a tame swear.

Cole scooped her up. "I got you." And he as well as the others started to follow Zane.

After a few minutes, or maybe hours, (as the constant darkness made time hard to judge), everyone stopped. Jules was flying in a circle above some bushes.

Zane looked around to see if he could see if what was in the bushes was dangerous but couldn't get a proper visual, even with Falcon Vision, and so cautiously he approached until he saw a small albino woman sitting and hugging her knees.

Her head jerked up, looking in the direction of Zane's movement. "Wh-who's there?"

"Elena..." Zane spoke softly, kneeling by her side. "It's okay I'm here now."

Her milky eyes grew wide at the sound of his voice. "Zane?" She asked, then with shaking hands reached out for him until they came in contact with his forearms and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh god Zane where are we? What's going on." She asked, squeezing the back of his neck in what was an act of possession or one to ensure he was real.

Zane stroked her hair lightly. "You're alright now my dear sister, my brothers are here, and we have guides to help us out of the forest when we're done searching."

The one known as Elena blinked. "Guides?"

Then Twilight stepped forward, extending a hoof to the woman. "I'm Twilight, one of the guides, and its nice to have you in Ponyville."

Elena smiled. "Oh thank you." And upon reaching out and clasping the offered hoof her smile melted into a look of bewilderment. "What is this? What are you?"

Twilight tilted her head slightly to one side, taking a good long look at the woman, then upon looking into her eyes she saw that they were damaged and nonfunctional.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry I didn't realize...you've been transported magically to my dimension known as Equestria, a land with ponies as the dominant species rather than humans..."

"Oh..." Elena said softly, holding on to Zane as she stood. "That must be why the air seems so different..."

Twilight chuckled. "Could be."

Elena was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Is Dareth here?"

"Oh god I hope not..." Jay exclaimed.

Cole punched him, causing the ninja in blue to cry out in momentary pain. "Be nice, he's family now whether you like it or not..."

Rainbow Dash flew up to the snow white girl. "Sorry lady, we haven't found him. You and your brother's bird are all we've found. We're about to go check with Zecora To see if there are any more here in town...then depending on how many more came with you then we'll have to search the rest of Equestria."

"I don't think there were that many of us." Kai stated. "The five of us were together training on our new course, and just a few yards away, Arbiteth, Elena, Alice, and Sensei Garmadon were observing. Nya wasn't with us...neither was Dareth or anyone else...we must've been the only ones in the blast."

Twilight spoke next. "And you've all landed in this general town so far, since the portal was opened here...so the remaining three of you must be with Zecora!"


	5. Chapter Four - Poison Pluxx

"So what you mean to tell me is, how you got here you haven't a clue, and accompanying you should be a girl and five ninjas of black, green, red, white, and blue?"

Garmadon nodded his head at the zebra graciously, taking his strange new location in stride. "Yes ma'am, the one in green is my son Lloyd and the others are his brothers through their intense training. As you know Alice is my daughter and Arbiteth is my son's lover."

Harsh, loud coughing racked Sensei Garmadon's body and he doubled over from the pain.

Zecora rubbed his back with a hoof. "I had read that Poison Pluxx had severe effects on creatures such as you, luckily the cure will be finished soon."

He raised a hand, asking for a moment to contain himself. "Th...thank you..."

A girl in purple seemed to slither to Garmadon's side, grinning and letting her small but sharp fangs show.

"If what she says is true, we'll all be back to normal after we drink her tonic..."

Garmadon jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to the girl in purple. "Christ, Arbiteth, you have to stop that, you sound exactly like your uncle Scales..."

Arbiteth shrugged. "Hey he's cool, at least I don't sound like my dad Pythor." And she laughed, then slinking her way over to the blonde girl in white laying in the corner, touching her forehead lightly.

"Her fever is still high...and she's still asleep." She stated.

Garmadon took a deep breath and exhaled a shuddery sigh. "Oh dear...the Pluxx isn't fatal is it?" He asked Zecora with a note of fear in his voice.

"The flower itself is not fatal no, but depending on the allergies a person may have, you never know."

Garmadon swore under his breath, not with anger but with frustration. This new place with its strange foliage and underbrush was not something he's expected, and as tame as everything seemed, even the beautiful blue flowers were a danger to them all.

He crawled over to his daughter, pulling her against him and petting her hair. "The cure will be done soon." He reassured her sleeping form. "Then we'll all be fine..."

The blonde girl known as Alice stirred and her brows furrowed, as her allergic reaction was quite severe and it was painful for her to be moved.

"Zecora?" A new voice called from outside of the door, knocking lightly sounding. "Zecora are you here?"

Zecora went over to the door and opened it, greeting Twilight with a smile. "Hello my friend, I suppose it isn't chance that we've met again?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not this time, sorry." She replied with a laugh. "I'm here looking for some humans, do you have any?"

Zecora narrowed her eyes at the purple princess. "Humans I have, yes I do, but what purpose do they have for you?"

She was joking with her, Twilight could tell, though she didn't have the time, as her fellow search party members were getting anxious.

"No time for jokes Zecora, I have six people here looking for their friends, um...Garmadon, Alice, and Arbiteth I believe."

Zecora gave her a look of contemplation for a moment, then stepped aside to let her, the six humans, and Rainbow Dash inside.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon cried cheerfully, laying Alice back against the wall before rushing over to the boy in green and wrapping him in a big, fatherly hug.

Lloyd patted him on the back. "Hey dad. You okay?"

Garmadon nodded, backing away after a moment. "I'm fine, just caught an allergy from one of the forest plants..." And he started to cough again.

"It seems that all three of them have caught the allergy," Zecora stated to Lloyd. "But of them all, hers seems to be the most intimidating..." As she said this she pointed to Alice, who, no longer in Garmadon's arms, had fallen from her perch on the wall into the floor, shivering, and still unconscious.

"Alice! Oh my god!" Lloyd exclaimed, rushing to her and picking her up from the floor. "Alice are you okay? Damnit wake up!"

"She can't hear you." Garmadon stated. "I've tried my best to wake her, to no avail, we'll just have to wait until the potion is finished."

Zane spoke. "What is it that's wrong with Alice?"

"She has a dangerously high fever, and she won't wake up..." Lloyd told him.

Zane gestured him over. "Bring her here." He politely requested.

Lloyd obeyed, toting the unconscious Alice over to the ninja of ice and laying her in his open arms.

"I know that you've already obtained this elemental power, but you rarely use it, I just want to be sure your lack of practice doesn't hurt her."

Lloyd nodded. "I understand."

Zane cradled the blonde haired girl in his arms, looking down at her with contemplation, then he sat with her in a comfortable spot and began to take slow deep breaths. At first no one was entirely sure what he was doing except for him and Lloyd, but it was obvious when Alice started pushing on his face and said: "You're cold, get off..."

Zane smiled down at the girl. "Sorry, but it was either make you cold or let you die."

Garmadon breathed a sigh of relief as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at the ninja of ice.

"Hi Zane..." She muttered, stammering from the cold.

"Greetings." He replied, offering her a kindly grin. "Seems you do have an allergy after all."

Alice pouted. "Shut it."

"But now the probability of you surviving is eighty-five percent."

"Good to know."

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Zane." Said Garmadon. "She may be awake now but the danger of her dying is very real until the tonic is done."

"Oh!" Said Zecora. "I nearly forgot, with so many in the room, it could be finished now, let me go check on the brew."

Zecora left, leaving the rest of everyone to get fully acquainted.

Twilight approached Alice first. "Are you a ninja too?" She asked.

Alice glanced over at her with swimming eyes. "N...no...the others are training me though, I share some of my brother's power..." She replied, pointing to Lloyd.

Lloyd grinned sheepishly. "Actually I share her power, I gave mine to the other ninja..."

Alice managed to roll her eyes. "Whatever..."

"Oh, you two are related? Wait...if...all of you are brothers...then..."

Kai patted Twilight on the back. "We aren't all related by blood, but by our experiences together."

Twilight nods. "I see...sort of like me and my friends."

"Yeah like that." Jay agreed. "Except that we aren't connected by some unknown magical force that linked us before we ever knew each other..."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash gawked at the blue ninja while Zecora started serving the brew.

"How did you know that?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "Only those in Equestria know that."

Jay shrugged. "I didn't know really, but in our world this whole world of yours is fiction, and it airs on tv as a children's cartoon..."

"It's my fault he knows." Said the girl in purple, now with a normal voice and a steaming cup at hand. "I watch it with Alice all the time..."

Twilight took a deep breath. "Hmm...okay."

Zecora knelt down next to the feverish Alice, still being cooled in Zane's icy grip. "Here you go dear, drink and all will be well, I assure you you will soon feel swell."

With shaking hands Alice took the cup, it trembled in her fingers and she grimaced as the liquid touched her lips. "It stinks..."

"Just think of it like tea," Garmadon said to her, also holding a cup and no longer weak and coughing. "You remember Wu drank a whole plethora of nasty brews...not to mention Traveler's, that is much worse than this, I assure you."

Alice whimpered and sat up a little, pinching her nose and downing the mixture in one swallow, then coughing as it was just as nasty tasting as smelling.

"Jesus Christ that's bad." She said between coughs, then smiling. "But it sure works fast."

She turned to Zane. "You can let go of me now, Mr. Robotto."

Zane's face turned red. "M-my apologies..." And he released her.

She stood and stretched her muscles, which ached from the lack of movement.

"Feels so good to stand." She murmured. "Can't wait to get out of this place, no offense, Zecora."

"None taken." Replied the zebra. "This place can be quite frightening as well as cramped, if I'm not mistaken."

Twilight bowed her head, looking up at the gypsy/witch. "I am terribly sorry for all this, and I wish I could stay longer, but I really have to get everyone back to the library, I need to start working on a counter spell for the portal..."

Zecora smiled down at the purple pony.

"Princess that is quite alright, go on and seek the answers to your plight."

"Thank you." Twilight replied graciously, turning to the exit. "Alright everyone, lets get back and get settled, we have a long-"

Twilight fell when she stepped on her back leg, wincing and trying hard not to scream.

"We have a long...journey back...and a long time...before I finish the counter spell..." She managed to choke out.

"Oh goodness..." Zane said softly, pressing his palm to his forehead. "I forgot all about your injuries, we'll have to hurry before it starts to heal wrong."

The white ninja scooped up the purple pony and they all exited the building.

Twilight's ears flattened. "I have a feeling I've fallen into a bad loop..."

Zane laughed. "Only until you're in better condition. Then you will be able to move freely."


	6. Chapter Five - The Last One I Promise

Twilight had her head leaned against Zane's back as he toted her swiftly through the Everfree Forest back to the library with everyone following close behind. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was determined to contain herself even though the adrenaline in her system had faded and the pain in her broken and dislocated bones became near unbearable.

At some point during the speedy trip back Twilight must have made a noise to express her pain, as everyone suddenly stopped and turned to look at her.

"Miss, if the pain is too much I could try to at least relocate your wing for you..." Zane offered. "And I apologize again for forgetting, sometimes my memory disk can be faulty."

Twilight flashed him a quick smile. "It's fine, it'll all be fine. But I certainly wouldn't mind if you were to try."

"Alright."

Zane set Twilight down against a tree, facing her bad wing outward for easy access and kneeling down beside her.

"Okay, Miss Twilight, I must assure you this will hurt a little, as I am moving bones inside your body, but when it is set back into place you will feel much better, and afterward I would recommend that you don't move it for a while."

Twilight nodded in comprehension.

"Flap your wing, so I can tell which way it has been dislocated."

Twilight painfully extended her wing, flexing it out and up and down as requested. "Like that?"

Zane took careful hold of the feathered limb. "Yes that was fine, you can relax it now."

She obeyed and Zane began to feel around the base of the wing for the joint in which he would be relocating the bone, and when he found it he pulled the wing out and then rather forcefully jammed it back into its proper place.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he finished.

She must have been making a very obvious face of pain, so Twilight took a deep breath and relaxed her features. "I'm fine," She replied with a slight crack in her voice. "Thank you, it does feel much better."

Just then, a deliberate cough sounded from above all their heads, causing them to look up.

"Um, excuse me." Said a strange voice with an odd accent and an annunciation of the s. "Since you've completed your strange kinky ritual can someone please assist me down from here?"

Twilight and the others squinted at the treeline, trying to find the stranger in the foliage.

"That's Scales no doubt..." Jay said.

"Yeah." Kai agreed. "But I don't see him."

Arbiteth took a graceful step forward. "Boys, it takes a snake to see a snake. I'll go get him."

Arbiteth clung to the trunk of the tree and seemingly slithered up with ease, of course she had normal human limbs and hands because she was only half-bred, but she made up for it with her agility and strength, and in no time, she was climbing back down with the serpent General on her back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Scales asked his niece. "Snakes don't belong in trees."

Arbiteth grinned. "You'd be surprised what snakes are able to do. You've just been underground so long well..."

Lloyd stepped forward. "But how are you here? You weren't with us when the portal opened."

Scales glared at the green ninja, who, after such a long time, still considered him a nemesis. "Actually I was, you didn't know but I was spying on you and Arbiteth to make sure you weren't doing anything despicable..." He turned to Arbiteth. "And you have quite the mouth on you young lady, but we'll discuss it when we're in less...strange company..."

Arbiteth's face turned red. "O-okay...but they aren't strange. Uncle this is Twilight and one of her friends Rainbow Dash, Twilight has offered to let us stay in her library until she was able to send us back."

Scaled pinched between his eyes. "I know who they are, I've seen your show, I'm just wondering when this nightmare will end..."

Twilight's ears flattened. "I'm afraid this is no nightmare sir, I'd hate to be bearer of bad news but you're stuck here until I can find a counter spell to the portal that brought you here..."

Scales hissed with discontent. "Fine. But I don't want a room with these humans. We may be at peace but that doesn't mean I enjoy their company..."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Rainbow Dash flew to Twilight's side and tapped her lightly with a hoof. "Shouldn't we be moving again? Your leg needs to be fixed, right?"

"It does." Twilight agreed. "But my priority now is to find any residents of Ninjago and make sure they have a safe place to stay."

"Not to be rude..." Cole began. "But I don't think there'd be anymore than this...there weren't that many people with us."

"He's right." Garmadon agreed. "Scales was quite the surprise, but I doubt there were any others."

"Alright then." Mused Twilight. "We can start moving again in that case...and after I'm all fixed up, and anyone else who may need it, I'll take some of you to see Lyra."

"Cool!" Jay exclaimed. "Wait...who's Lyra?"


	7. Chapter Six - Anthropology

"Lyra is a local unicorn pony who plays the lyre with Octavia in orchestral events." Pinkie Pie explained as she and the five ninja strolled their way to Lyra's home. "In her spare time she reads up on old textbooks explaining the anatomy of possible ancient creatures, humans, to be specific. She has quite the fascination with them and I know you guys will all get along great."

Cole raised his hands. "Wait a minute...how did we get here?"

"Yeah." Kai agreed. "We were just walking back to the library."

"Oh." Pinkie said with a giggle. "Twilight said that side effects of the portal may involve temporary amnesia. Zane fixed Twilight's leg and she stayed back with the other humans and the snake guy to try and explain to them what all happened."

Jay narrowed his eyes. "I don't feel comfortable with this...do you know this...pony well?"

Pinkie smiled. "Well of course I do, I know every pony in Ponyville."

"I suppose that's good for us then." Zane mused. "The magic of friendship has helped us well."

Pinkie giggled. "Now you're starting to understand."

"Not really, Alice makes me watch the show too."

"Oh. Well I'm sure in the time you spend here you'll figure it out. But for now, welcome to Lyra's house!"

Pinkie gestured excitedly to the house that they stood before, a house that didn't really look too special. Actually, it seemed a little too normal to be a typical Ponyville home.

Pinkie stepped up to the door and tapped her hoof near the knob. "Lyraaaaa! I have some people here you might want to meeeeeet!"

The door opened to reveal a sea foam colored pony with hair of a similar but slightly lighter color. "Oh hi Pinkie, who are these people you..."

Lyra stared openly at the five ninja, slack jawed and unblinking for well over a minute.

"Oh dear Celestia..." She finally managed to stutter. "C-come in, come in."

With a great deal of reluctance the ninja followed Pinkie into the house, the inner walls of which were covered nearly floor to ceiling with art and information relating to anthropology.

"Please, please sit, don't be intimidated I won't dissect you or anything." Said Lyra. "Often when I discuss my fascination of humans with other ponies I'm deemed a little bit crazy, maybe obsessed." She turned to the ninja, smiling. "But I was right!"

Each ninja found a place to park themselves and sat accordingly, though making sure not to disturb any or Lyra's work.

Lyra timidly walked up to the five men, seemingly shy. "Wow, sorry about the gushing I just never thought I'd see a human in person."

Kai smiled weakly at the sea foam pony. "That's quite alright, it...sadly isn't too much different from being in our home city."

Lyra turned her attention to Kai, blushing. "Uh...sir...can I look at your hands?"

Kai's eyes grew almost impossibly wide, and his mouth opened and closed as he wasn't really sure how to respond to her question. Finally he just answered with a shaky: "Sure."

"Eeeeheeee." Lyra squeaked excitedly, rearing up on her hind legs and grasping one of Kai's hands.

"This is just so neat, I do apologize." she gushed while petting the red ninja's hand.

"Th-th-that's fine..." He replied with a face as alight as a fire.

In the back of the room, or rather, the front, the rest of the ninja and Pinkie stood back watching and giggling at Kai's discomfort.

Cole leaned over and whispered in Pinkie's ear: "Do you have any more cake?"


	8. Chapter Seven - I Lied There Is One More

"Okay, I've drawn and made duplicates of a map of Equestria for each of you. The ninja will receive theirs when they get back from Lyra's."

Twilight relocated the pile of books to an empty bookshelf to make her desk clear for the spell book in which was contained the Inter-dimensional Portal spell. "And down to business, according to this book the portal shot you clockwise into this realm. As indicated by this diagram here."

Twilight pointed at a circle in the book that looked somewhat like a perfectly spaced pi chart, with more than twelve separate sections visible, and a small circle in the center.

"The easiest way to get back to your realm would be to go clockwise through another portal, but that could take years, hundreds or even thousands. So what we need to do is create a direct portal to your specific universe, so there won't be so many hoops to jump through...literally!"

Sensei Garmadon sighed. "Oh if only P.I.X.A.L. were here, certainly she would be able to help us."

At that moment Alice kicked in the door, having been scouting just in case, by some miracle, there were other Ninjago citizens in the town. In her arms there was a silver, human shaped woman wearing a suit of purple and charcoal, limp and lifeless. Alice herself wasn't in the best of conditions either; the right side of her had various cuts and bruises that bled at varying speeds and intensities, and on her left her artificial skin had been frayed and pulled back to reveal her artificial limb and skull and heart system.

She made an exasperated noise. "I can't believe I went back into that forest! There are so many evil things in there!"

She turned to Garmadon. "But lucky for you I just found her." She said, setting her down in a nearby chair. "She's dinged up pretty bad though, and Discord was playing with her like she was an action figure which helped none."

The mischievous Draconequus slithered into the room after her, snickering quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "But she looked like a toy to me, I wasn't going to hurt her though. And besides, the movement could have woken her up."

Alice sighed and took a seat next to the unconscious android. "I have some of Cyrus's knowledge in my database from when he repaired my support systems. I will be able to wake her up, and then you can use her to help you make that portal."

Twilight smiled. "Excellent. It'd be best to get started on that right away."

Alice nodded. "Yes ma'am." And she stood, taking P.I.X.A.L. with her as she left the room.

Twilight sighed. "So much...obedience...anyway now that we have our asset when she wakes we'll have to explain to her how to trace the specific location of your realm based on residue you brought with you on your clothing. It's somewhat like..."

"Finding out where the sender of an email address is by tracing their IP?"

Twilight jumped a mile out of her perch, clinging to a branch above her head that held a swaying lamp. Upon looking down she saw the white ninja leaning just barely over her seat. If she had stayed put, he would have been speaking over her shoulder into her ear.

Twilight took a few deep breathe. "How are you so quiet? You can do that!"

Zane shrugged. "I apologize, force of habit."

That's when the others came in, some looking more mortified than others, and Pinkie was bouncing in behind them.

"Lyra loves Kai Lyra loves Kai!" She sang happily. "It's sooo great when's the wedding!?"

Kai's face was nearly as white as Zane's suit. "I...uhhh...just...why hands? What is it with her and hands?"

Cole pursed his lips slightly crossing his arms. "Lyra seemed ready to rape Kai, all she was doing was petting him the whole time and cuddling and holding his hands and such. It was actually kinda cute!"

"It was weird!" Kai exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean she was nice and all but that was too much for-"

Jay interrupted him. "A first date?"

This got everyone in the room laughing, all except Kai...and Twilight.

"Pinkie you should have known better than to take them to Lyra's...I mean I know it was good for her studies but I never should have agreed to it..."

"Oh reeelax Twilight, nothing bad happened. She just drew a few pictures and did some x-rays or something."

Twilight took a deep breath. "Phew...okay. Now! Back to business..."


	9. Chapter Eight - Cole Needs Cake Rehab

While most of the group sat in the spare room awaiting P.I.X.A.L.'s revival Cole was stuffing his face with Pinkie's pink lemonade cupcakes. He had interest in the general situation but it is know that he has had a long running problem with a cake addiction...and damnit Pinkamena Diane Pie was NOT helping.

Kai had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently. "When is she gonna wake up Alice? This is making me restless."

Alice rolled her eyes, slowly peeling off the fake skin from her artificial left half. "You don't have to just stand there Kai." She said, putting stress on his name. "But I'm not sure when she'll be awake again. I only know so much about this type of stuff..."

Zane raised his hand like a schoolboy. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Alice looked to him expectantly, tossing her prosthetics to the side.

"Well..." He stepped forward. "Maybe she needs to be recharged...?" He did a little bit of examining of her switches and settings. "She is programmed correctly...but perhaps the travel here drained her power source."

Jay narrowed his eyes. "But isn't she sharing your power source...which is self driving?"

Zane looked to him. "Indeed, but on occasion my power source will fail, and I shut down, you've seen it happen...and given the circumstances it'd be best to try everything we can think of...am I incorrect?"

"No." Alice replied, charging up her element of lightning and using her hands like the paddles in the hospital. Immediately P.I.X.A.L. sat upright and said: "Loading boot disk..."

All grinned, it was something any of them could of thought up, but P.I.X.A.L. was just so stereotypically mechanical that they couldn't help but chuckle.

P.I.X.A.L. blinked. "What...? Where am I. This place..." She looked around. "It isn't in my database..."

Alice put a hand on P.I.X.A.L.'s shoulder. "We're in Ponyville babe. We've been brought here by Twilight Sparkle due to her portal spell..."

P.I.X.A.L. narrowed her eyes. "But...those are names of digital media fiction...is this some sort of joke?"

Alice shook her head. "Sorry, but its real. I'm shocked myself..."

P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes flashed green three times and she took another look around the room. "Now I have this place stored in my memory disk, according to my scanners this is a library, and doubles as a home with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a rather large kitchen."

Cole smiled. "Good, cause then Pinkie can bake some more, she's great at it..."

Jay looked at Cole as he continued to eat his cupcakes. "Dude! You're gonna get fat of you keep eating that junk. How will you be a ninja when you're six-hundred pounds?"

Cole shrugged. "I'll manage..." And yet another tiny cake was consumed. "I don't have any cavities yet though either so I think with my top physical condition I can just train the calories off, you know?"

Kai laughed. "You're such an ass Cole."

"Guilty as charged!"

Twilight slowly tapped on the door from the other side. "Is everything going okay?" She asked, timidly opening the door and peeking inside.

"She's awake now, you can come in if you want." Alice told her.

And she did want. Twilight stepped into the room and she and P.I.X.A.L. got into a sort of staring contest.

P.I.X.A.L. blinked. "M...my scanners indicate...that this is a genuine...but...how..."

Twilight nervously scratched her head with a hoof. "I'm terribly sorry to have confused you miss P.I.X.A.L...you're in Equestria, where-"

P.I.X.A.L. raised her hands. "Thank you...but I am aware of the names of your residences...I just don't have the capability of understanding the situation..."

Cole tossed one of his many cupcakes at her. "That'll help you understand."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Cole you need to put the cake down..."

"Never!" Cole cried, then running out of the room with quick succession.

When that scenario finished playing out Zane stepped up to P.I.X.A.L.'s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The actual transportation here interfered with your power source. Perhaps if you were too have seen the transgressions of the week before you would realize..."

And with that he used Jules to project his memory of being inside the portal up onto the barest wall in the room.

When the video concluded P.I.X.A.L. tilted her head. "Okay...I think I understand..."

Suddenly, outside the closed door, loud hoof-falls could be heard.

"Sweetie Belle! You calm down and get back here this instant!" Cried the familiar voice of Rarity, element of generosity.

"I just want to see the robots!"

"Yeah!" Agreed another voice, sounding young and impressionable.

"We thought that robots were just things of fiction!" Finished one final child's voice.

And finally the door burst open and three small ponies stood excitedly in the doorway, Rarity and Applejack standing worriedly in the background.

We can all guess who was mauled by adorable little fillies...


End file.
